Polyethylene terephthalate (PET)-based bottles and containers have been used widely in the beverage industry for packaging carbonated beverages, fruit juices, fruit drinks, and the like. However, many PET- and other polymer-based bottles may suffer from insufficient mechanical and/or thermal properties and poor barrier performance properties, allowing oxygen ingress and/or carbon dioxide loss. Flavor scalping by particularly polymer resins may also limit performance of polymer-based packaging.
Similar performance issues arise for heat sealable pouches or cartridges that contain a beverage base, beverage components or beverage component concentrates, used for dispensing as a mixture with diluents. Like a packaged beverage, the barrier laminate packaging structures used for beverage base or component pouches or cartridges may be subjected to temperature extremes during storage or transportation and may be used in a dispenser without proper refrigeration. These barrier laminate packaging structures can generally comprise various functional layers to enhance package performance. However, the specific chemical composition of the pouch or bag that contains the beverage base, component, or component concentrate can affect flavor scalping, oxygen permeability, and/or undesirable moisture ingress or egress, which affect the stability and useful life of the pouch or cartridge and its contents.
What are needed are improved packaging designs for disposable pouches or cartridges for use in a dispenser that contain beverage bases, components or component concentrates, that can reduce the degradation of the product during storage. Particularly useful improved designs would help reduce the degradation even at elevated temperatures and reduce or minimize flavor scalping, and oxygen and moisture transmission as compared to conventional designs for disposable pouches or cartridges.